


Helping hand

by Topvtap



Category: OhmMon, นักเรียนลับ บัญชีดำ | Blacklist (TV 2019), นักเรียนลับ บัญชีดำ | Blacklist (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chimon loves Ohms Muscles, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Topvtap/pseuds/Topvtap
Summary: Ohm and Chimon have been roommates for a few months now but because of an assignment, they get to explore more about themselves.
Relationships: Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	1. The assignment

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me on this although its been a while since I write something here. 
> 
> Twt: @topvtap  
> https://curiouscat.qa/topvtap

“Ohm wake up... Ohm pleaseeee wake up” Chimon weakly shaking Ohm’s body to wake him up. When his plan didn’t work, Chimon tried shaking Ohm more and more aggressively, “OHMMMMMMM”

“UGHHH WHATT!!” Ohm sounding pissed off because Chimon just ruined his sleep.

Ohm and Chimon are roommates and are still very awkward to each other as its been like 3 months since they both moved in. 

“So what’s the problem Chimon?” Ohm said still half asleep and rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

"Dont you have class today? Why arent you getting up?" 

"Chimon, its monday. I dont have morning classes during monday. We always in this situation like every week."

“Okay okay then please help me with my homework i can’t get the right answer” Chimon pouted “and its already time, i might get late if i dont get this done quickly.” Chimon added while putting on his socks getting ready for school.

Ohm knows that Chimon is a very smart guy and sometimes he is even clever than himself so he found it weird for him that Chimon is asking for his help.

“Here you go its done!” Ohm exclaimed fully awake. “Yey! thank you ohm!” Chimon hugged Ohm to show his gratitude for his roommate. As Chimon hugs Ohm more tightly, he felt Ohm’s morning wood on his panjama. Both of them got flustered because of the friction.  
After a couple of seconds, they both pushed away each other, cheeks still red from the embarrassment. 

“You know i can also help you with that” Chimon murmured under his breathe softly that Ohm almost didnt hear what he was saying.

That statement made Ohm harder than he already is. He can now picture his roommate sucking him off.

But a chimon's phone rings, breaking the silence.

"Its already time, i have to go now Ohm thanks for the help. You can just ask me later at night if you need a hand." Chimon said with a sly smile.

Ohm goes back to reality after hearing the sound of the door. Thinking of what happened earlier.

Now its just Ohm and his hard-on. This was the first time that he experienced this being hard or even imagining his roommate doing dirty things to him. 

"It was just my morning wood," Ohm trying to convince himself.

Whatever the reason, he still needs to take care of his hard-on, so he went straight to the bathroom.

He usually cannot ejaculate for a short time and requires him to watch some straight porn before he can finally release it. But seeing himself being needy in front of a mirror and imagining Chimon touching him made him too hard. He just got faster and faster in jerking his shaft and finally white fluid shoots in front of him. 

Ohm now feels going down from his high and is catching his breath.

"This is all your fault Chimon, what have you done to me." He said to his reflection in the mirror while looking at the mess he made – or Chimon's mess as Ohm thinks.

Several hours passed and Ohm still can't erase Chimon in his mind. He is still going haywire even just thinking about Chimon. He tried to do other things like his homework that is even due next week to distract himself from thinking about his roommate.

"Ohm~~ ahhhh... Ohmm~~" 

Shit. Ohm can hear it again, Chimon's voice that is full of lust.

"Hey Ohm wake up," Chimon tapping Ohm's body lightly.

" Oh, Chimon you're early today," Ohm said while still half awake. 

"Yeah, my professor cant meet us today so he just sent us home early. And it's almost 12 so I woke you up so we can eat lunch together." Chimon explains and suggested.

"That's a good idea, I am hungry now and I have classes at 1 pm later," Ohm responded

The lunch is full of awkwardness. Both of them are just eating in silence and probably both of them are being eaten by their thoughts running through their minds.

Ohm then tried to finish his lunch at a faster pace and dropping his plate on the sink. "I have to go now, thank you for cooking for me and can you wash the dishes? I am almost late for my afternoon classes." Ohm explained.

"Sure thing," Chimon replied.

Ohm rushed to change his clothes and quickly went out to their room. 

After a few hours of classes, Ohm went straight to their room. "Ugh, it was a tiring day today," Ohm complained right after he opened the door.

"Oh hi Ohm, your home," Chimon flashes a smile. "I don't have anything left to do so I kind of clean the room." He added.

"Oh its okay that's great!" Ohm stuttered, noticing Chimon's very small and tight shorts that highlight his roommate's plumpy ass, eyes scanning Chimon's slim body unconsciously as he walks past to get to his bed. Chimon was really a tease, swaying his hips whenever he walked, speaking in his sultry voice that made Ohm's head go wild. But Ohm tried to dismiss all these thoughts.

Ohm tried to ignore Chimon's intense and lingering gaze and how he let the lustful sounds whenever he sucked on his lollipop while he is cleaning.

Ohm never really had a thing for guys, but his body seemed to have a strong reaction towards his roommate.

Ohm is thinking of what he should do with his roommate whether he should confront him, ignore him, or maybe play with him. 

"Goodnight!" Ohm suddenly shouted.  
Chimon was shocked for the unexpected greetings, "okay goodnight," he said with his most innocent and wide smile.


	2. Pass the towel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohm thought of something that his roommate might like...

It's been days since that dirty incident happened and as the day passes his mind got wilder and wilder and crazier. He didn't expect all of this.

"This has to stop!" Ohm said to himself. And Chimon always making that sly smile with a peck of innocence of his is also not helping, not to mention his short shorts that he always wears.

So Ohm thought of something that his roommate might like – like Ohm being shirtless in the room.

After their respective classes, Ohm now goes shirtless and with just his boxers right after he places his bag to his bed, displaying his lean toned abs.

Chimon now cannot keep his hands on himself. He never knew he has a thing for muscles or bulk guys. He just wanted to mess with his roommate. But why does he like the idea of a hard and strong body pressed against his.

Now, Chimon trying some ways to touch Ohm discreetly. He started off with brushing his hands when they pass each other, letting him feel every muscle Ohm's body has, up to pressing a palm to Ohm's hips discreetly when he is greeting him and talking to him, letting his fingers linger for a second longer than he normally does to feel Ohm's warmth.

What's funny is Chimon thinks that Ohm does not suspect anything, but in reality, because of Chimon's responses, Ohm now is always shirtless whenever he is in the room. If he ever put a shirt, he ensures that it is a crop top that will reveal his abs.

And that is very effective as every time Chimon gets a view of Ohm's tummy, his mind goes haywire.

It is now weekend and both have no classes so Ohm planned something that will make their weekend more exciting. So for today, he worked out in their living room without a top. He also ensures that Chimon can hear every groan and moans Ohm makes as he exercise. The sweat plus the redness of his flesh adding his very toned body makes such a nice view to watch.

"Hey Chimon, can you pass on my towel, it's over there," Ohm asked.

Chimon certainly got alarmed as he was staring at Ohm's body for a while now. "Okay, here it is." Passing the towel to Ohm.

As Ohm wipes every sweat he has, Chimon cannot stop himself to approach Ohm from behind, arm slipping around his waist, back hugging Ohm.

Ohm made a surprised noise when he felt Chimon's arm around his waist but didn't push his roommate away. Chimon's arm splayed out over his toned stomach. He buries his face to Ohm's neck to close the proximity.

Ohm even though still feeling all sweaty, turned around with a lingering gaze. Chimon understands immediately what he is saying.

They end up making out at the sofa with Ohm's laid down on the couch, fingers in Chimon's hair as the other explore every single inch of skin he can. But soon it wasn't enough. Chimon eventually drops down to his knees, hands on the side of Ohm's hips as he stares up to him, making sure Ohm is looking. He trails down some wet kisses down to his stomach and sometimes sucking purple and blue bruises, leaving hickeys all over Ohm's tummy. Ohm flexes his muscles from the sensation and both of them moaned.

When it is still not enough, Chimon quickly slips his hand on Ohm's pants, feeling his roommate's hard-on he runs his palm with the shaft while giving kisses with Ohm. Chimon then thugs Ohm's pants down to his thighs, Ohm's hard manhood springing.

Chimon sucks Ohm off while pressing his back on to the couch, his hands on Chimon's hair, letting him do what he wants, making him feel so good.

Ohm made a note to always workout without a top from thereon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will prob have its ending on the next chapter. Its been a busy week. Please look forward for the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: @topvtap  
> https://curiouscat.qa/topvtap
> 
> Will update whenever


End file.
